


Collaboration Event

by DHSama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, i uuuuuh dabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHSama/pseuds/DHSama
Summary: I uuhhhwrote a thing of my enstars ocs uuhh*shrugs*





	Collaboration Event

**Author's Note:**

> Sry this is not beta'd at all and i aint native english speaker

The night of the live was upon them.

The pair waiting behind the curtains for them to rise. They would perform last for the event, the event of Yumenosaki/Reimei collaboration. Where Yumenosaki and Reimei students pair up as temporary units, to learn more from each other.  
The shorter male glances at his assigned pair, still wondering how he got into this mess, paired up with HIM of all people.  
The person he last wanted to be in contact to in any way.

Maro.

For some reason the taller had personally requested to pair up with him when the event was announced.  
He still doesnt get why, considering their history and hate for each other, Aiyoku was sure this would never work out and end up as a huge mess.

Maro was simply way too unpredictable to understand, the whole time he has acted off and cryptically. Yet they somehow were able to come up with a performance. But it could be because the presence of Kichirou (his worrying Aiyoku could this time understand. ) and his original unitmate Mukai, though he seemed to be busy with Maro's weird insistence of checking up on the stage.

Even now the taller was looking up into the equipment on the stage.

Weirdo...

But the positive side of this whole thing has to be getting to spend more time at Yumenosaki, looking for his beloved~  
The shorter was ready to show his performance and hoping a certain beloved pink haired student would be impressed with him, and come praise him, call him handsome, say he wants to date and wants to-

"Fuhehee~ You should control your disgusting thoughts and wait after the event, I may be into many things but performing with you while you have popped a boner has to be the least of them~"

Ah.

The shorter was pulled from his thoughts, looking annoyed at the taller's smirk.

" But in another note~ There is a little change of plans. "

Aiyoku look at him quizzically. A change? This late? Literally few minutes before their live.

Maro turned to him looking uncharacteristically serious but also intimidating  
" At the end, we will take steps forward before the finishing pose. And this is important. "

" Hmph. Fine fine, whatever it takes for this to be over and not having to be with you anymore."

" Ahaa~ How mean~ But no worries, after this, I'll make sure to plan your death even gruesome~"

Ah. There he goes, hypocrite warning about disgusting thoughts while he seems to about to bust a nut of the thought of death.

Aiyoku glanced to the side seeing the blue haired producer looking worried as usual, always on edge when it comes to aiyoku having to be around Maro.  
The younger simply waved being okay. The producer is always so worried.

The lights were going on and music starting, the sign that pulled the pair out of their thoughts and be prepared to enter on stage.

They stepped on stage and took their places.  
  
  


.

.

.  
  


The performance was going on without any problems.  
It was weird to be having such a good time on stage with someone you despise with all being.

The performance was about to come to and end, doing last steps.

' I wonder, if things were different, we really could've made a good pair. Maybe if- '

Taking the last steps forward as Maro had instructed took Aiyoku off guard, as suddenly a huge crash behind him was heard, making him fall on his knees.

He turned his head to look and his eyes widen at the sight.

" W-what..."

The stage lights from top of the stage had fallen right there. Broken and in pieces.

The smaller boy was sitting there in shock looking at the scene.  
' This is like... That time...'

In his thoughts he didn't notice the steps towards him, kneeling in front of him, until a hand in his throat gripping snapped him out of it.

Blue eyes looking right at him without any emotions.

The grip tightens around his neck.

" You better be grateful you pitiful thrash. Only **I** am allowed to kill you, you have no right dying by the hands of any other."

With that the grip on the neck leaves and so does the boy, without a second glance. Leaving off stage away.

The shocked boy still sitting there, looking at the lights as he didn't notice the familiar blue haired producer run towards him, hands on him to check any injuries.

He was too fixated on what just happened.

This must be.. just a coincidence... right...?  
  
  
  
  
  


.

.

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the empty hallways of the school, a small red head runs towards Maro, walking in the hallways, they both stop to look at eachother.

"What the hell happened out there!? You told me to check everything and everything was completely fine!"

Only giggles came as a answer

" Hmm~ I wonder huh~ But whatever it was-"

He turned to look at his unitmate with a intense look, with his crazed eyes and drooling mouth. And hands around himself.

" I will make sure they will be crushed to pieces for trying to kill something that is only my job to do. Fuhehee~! "

**Author's Note:**

> worm?


End file.
